Violets
by Female-Fighter
Summary: Sometimes you just need to do something small to let someone know how much you love them.


**Violets**

**Disclaimer- **I own nothing!

Eric stood in front of the stall looking over what was available. Normally he didn't stop; he didn't care to see what people had on display. Today was different though. He didn't like being out longer then he had to be, especially today of all days. But he needed to come home with something, the perfect something. Stepping back he moved to the next one not finding what he needed. Moving down the street he saw the next vendor was putting more out from the back of the store. His eyes moved quickly over each item, knowing these weren't right either.  
>"May I help you find something?" Hearing the shop clerk come up beside him he stood up straight, allowing his nose to pull away from the scents of the blooms.<br>"I am looking for something in particular. I don't think you have it either."  
>"I have more inside. May I ask what you are searching for?"<br>"Can I see what you have inside?"  
>The shop clerk nodded having him follow inside. The walls were lined with flowers, as they walked further in Eric's eyes looked for what he needed.<br>"If you can't find something I could get it for you in a couple of days."  
>"It has to be today." Walking over to the far wall he carefully picked up a stem. He wanted no harm to come to it in his big hands.<br>"I need this. In red." Having the clerk come over he showed the flower to him.  
>"Alstroemeria, in red? I can see what I have. Do you have a second color just in case?"<br>"Purple. And I need it in a bouquet, with baby breaths."  
>"Alright sir. I'll see what I can do."<br>Putting the stem back in the bucket of water he looked around for the real reason he was shopping.

Hearing the clerk call him from the counter Eric brought the second item with him. This was more important than the bouquet though he had wanted both.  
>"Is this to your liking sir?"<br>"It's fine. Thank you."  
>Paying for both and ignoring the strange look the clerk gave him over the second item he grabbed the bag and the bouquet to leave and head home. He didn't want to be out any longer than he had to be. Not today of all days.<p>

Stepping inside his house he noticed everything was quite. Putting the bag on the table he quietly made his way down the hall to the back of the house not wanting to disturb any one that might be sleeping. Carefully opening the door to his bedroom he saw Alan sleeping peacefully under the covers. That was a relief; he didn't want to know he had left him alone while he was in pain. He was still tucked in the way he was when he left this morning for work, Will was already going to pay for making him come to work. Going to shut the door and let him continue to rest he saw Alan start to stir. Putting his left hand behind his back he opened the door a little further to let Alan know he was here.  
>"Eric?"<br>"I'm here, have you slept all day?"  
>"I believe so." Slowing pulling his hands out from under the covers to sit up Eric moved into the room keeping a hand behind him. Seeing Alan settle against the backboard of their bed he moved closer to drop to one knee beside the bed while he pulled the bouquet out from behind his back.<br>"For you."  
>"Eric. What is this?" With shaking hands and a loss for words he slowly took the bouquet from him and brought it to his nose to smell their sweet aroma. "Thank you. They are lovely. You didn't have to do this though. Red and purple Alstroemeria, and baby breaths, such a beautiful combination.<br>"Devotion, or loyalty and innocence. Right?"  
>"I can't believe you remembered that." Taking his focus off the flowers he moved his hand to touch Eric's face. The man he loved was too much. Remembering the meaning of flowers, something they had discussed only once before.<br>"The alstromeria are meant to represent me and the baby breaths you."  
>Seeing Alan smile his sweet smile as he looked back at the flowers Eric stood to grab a vase for them.<p>

Coming back with one holding water they got the flowers inside for now and resting gently on the nightstand. They needed to be trimmed but he knew how much Alan enjoyed doing that so he would let him when he was feeling up to it. Sitting on the edge of the bed he ran his fingers through Alan's hair, how he loved to play with his bangs.  
>"There is something else waiting for you on the kitchen table but it can wait until you are strong enough to move."<br>"You really didn't have to go through all of this."  
>Ignoring the statement he just smiled at his love, he looked so frail still. The attack last night had been a strong one. Realizing Eric's thoughts Alan took the hand of his love still playing with his hair and held it tight, interlocking their fingers.<br>"I'll be back on my feet by tomorrow I am sure."  
>"Maybe we should ask to pull you from collections. They are becoming more frequent."<br>"I'm not ready for that yet."  
>Watching Alan bunch himself closer together under the covers Eric moved in closer to hold him tight.<br>"If I stop reaping then I know my time is near. I'm not ready for that yet."  
>"I just want you to take it easy."<br>"I know." Resting his head against Eric's shoulder they rested here until one of them absolutely had to move.

Helping Alan to his feet they slowly made their way to the kitchen. Alan swore all he needed was to stretch his legs. Coming to the doorway they stopped as Alan saw what Eric had waiting for him on the table. Having him sit at the table in front of them he watched as he brought his nose close to smell them.  
>"Blue violets. How did you find them so early?"<br>"I know they have to be planted; I thought we could keep them inside until the spring. You wanted something for patch at the bottom of the steps right?"  
>"I did. They are perfect for there."<br>"Love, faithfulness. Perfect for anyone that comes to the house."  
>"Yes. Allow them to know what lies inside." Feeling the soil to see if they needed water he rubbed the moist dirt off his fingers before carefully moving them to the side. "Eric, I must know. What is with all of this is? I love them but," seeing the calendar on the wall next to Eric as he started dinner Alan gasp seeing the date. "Oh god! I completely forgot! Oh Eric I am so sorry! I have nothing in return for you."<br>Quickly going to him he put his arms around him to quiet him. "It's alright Alan. I still have you, that is all I will ever need." Feeling Alan start to cry on his shoulder he held him tighter while he gently laughed before kissing the top of his head.  
>"Happy Valentine's day Alan."<p>

0o0o0o0o0o0  
>I'm alive! This is the first thing I have written in forever and hopefully with this I can get myself to go back to writing my other fics. I know it's early but I hope everyone has a wonderful Valentine's day, even if you don't have someone.<p>

~Femalefighter~


End file.
